


Corn Maze

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You know listening to the plants is cheating right?”
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 102





	Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyfacedbrokenboys (asexualsartemis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/gifts).

> for a prompt asking: harley/ivy + corn maze

Ivy’s hand brushed against the stalks of corn before she was pointing to the right. “This way, Harleen.”

“You know listening to the plants is cheating right?” Harley said, as she and Ivy walked hand in hand through the corn maze. “We’re supposed to just make the wrong turns and laugh about it and figure it out.”

Ivy shrugged. “You kept picking the wrong direction, so I thought I would just give a hint. The exit is to the left by the way,” She said as they came up to another fork in the maze. Harley sighed but pulled Ivy along, screaming and jumping into her arms as an actor burst through the stalks with a chainsaw.

Ivy was chuckling and gently set Harley down. Harley took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend. “You knew he was there, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Ivy said, giving Harley a peck and taking her hand once more, leading her towards the exit.


End file.
